supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Harrison Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny... It's Stella vs. a heartbroken mom who's stressed out after months of her husband's passing." Derek: "SHUT UP!" Announcer: "These boys are running the house." Submission reel Stella: "Let's have a look at the family I got this week." Michelle: "Hi, we are the Harrison Family. I'm Michelle and I've got 7 kids Erika and Emily are 18, Justin is 15, Maile is 8 1/2 and the kids are running this house are Derek, Harvey and Jason are 4 My husband passed away in July and its stressing me out and I know my kids are had a very hard time." Arrival at Harrison household Observation begins Stella: "As I begin my first day with the Harrison family and the family sat down for breakfast." is eating her cereal while holding a Danger Mouse Plush Stella: "Who's that?" Maile: "Danger Mouse." Stella: "Wow, nice name." and Emily filling the backpacks boys watch Top Wing on TV Stella: These boys loved watching Top Wing on TV and drinking sippy cups." Michelle: "Boys, we're gonna turn the TV off and head to school." Jason: "NO!" Michelle: "The Top Wing is going bye bye." Harvey: NO WE WANNA WATCH Top Wing! Michelle: No Stella: The first thing I see is the boys getting Mum's attention Derek: Let me go you bitch Michelle: NO Stella: Derek called Michelle a B Word Michelle: Here's your backpack and get in the car Now Talk with Erika, Emily and Justin Stella: While Mum is dropping the kids off I get to talk to the older kids Emily: Its feels hard without Dad not being here and the behavior from the boys did go down a bit Erika: They say that their missing their father Justin: I don't know what I can do like they ruined my 15th Birthday which was Angry Birds Theme and the boys tore down the decorations Emily: Me and my sister had Sherlock Themed Party and the boys changed from Sherlock Music into Top Wing Theme. I hate Top Wing! I hate those boys! Erika: They put on Top Wing Episode that it meant to be Sherlock and Supernatural Stella: I feel your pain Talk with Michelle Stella: Any holidays ruined Michelle: Well Easter is ruined because they destroyed Maile's Easter Hat after she won first place and Halloween is Ruined because they destroyed Maile's costume which is Anna and I've ended with with a new one and Christmas is awful because they boys got coal in their stocking Stella: Oh my I'm sorry to hear about it and I know about your husbands passing but I had a same pain. When I was 19 My Dad died from cancer which is very hard for me Observation Continues Stella: When the boys got back its time for them to do their homework Jason: WE DON'T WANNA DO OUR HOMEWORK WE WANNA WATCH TOP WING Michelle: Sorry. No Top Wing Derek: SHUT UP! WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WING AND THAT'S FINAL Michelle: If you say "shut up" again you will lose your top wing DVD's Jason: WE WANNA WATCH TOP WING Michelle: You are NOT watching Top Wing this time, and that is definitely final. You 3 have to do your homework Harvey: SCREW HOMEWORK ALREADY Michelle: I HAD IT YOUNG MAN Bedtime Stella: It's bedtime and the boys wanted to watch Top Wing boys run into Emily's Room Jason: Can we watch Top Wing so just make us watch it Emily: I'm Watching Supernatural Derek: WE WANNA WATCH TOP WING SO DO IT NOW Emily: No boys run into Erika's Room Harvey: Can you let us watch TOP WING Erika: No I'm Watching Sherlock Jason: WE WANNA WATCH TOP WING SO LET US WATCH IT puts TOP WING disc in the DVD player Erika: I'm not watching that. Go put it back where you found it so I can watch Sherlock and be ready for bed. Harvey: NO triplets enter Maile's room where Maile is watching Danger Mouse on TV Jason: Can you let us watch Top Wing Maile: I'm watching Danger Mouse Went to Justin's Room Jason: Please let us watch Top Wing Justin: I'm watching Star Wars Michelle: BOYS I HAD IT If they're watching Sherlock, Supernatural, Danger Mouse and Star Wars, they're watching Sherlock, Supernatural, Danger Mouse and Star Wars! Not Top Wing Stella: I've seen it all I need to talk to Mum Parent Meeting Teaching begins Household Rules Stella: Alright Rule Number 1 Be kind and no more bad words Rule 2 Goodbye sippy Cup Jason: Noooo Stella: I'm Sorry Jason and Rule number 3 Spend time together as a family Michelle: These kids are have to stick by the rules Stella: I got you something special. Your own Reward Chart and if you reach the top Mummy will get you a surprise Michelle: The kids liked their own Reward Chart Michelle's Worst Nightmare Stella: After laying down the rules I know what these boys up too got Emily's I-pad plays the Drums, Derek plays guitar and Jason Singing Jason: (Singing) Mummy we hate you because you are fat and ugly and I hope you die Derek:( Singing) We Hate Emily, Erika, Justin, Maile and Stella too Harvey/Derek/Jason: Singing) Ohhhhhhhhh Mummy and Stella we hate you two and I hope you both will dieee in car crash stops the video and put on Emily's YouTube Account titled 'We Hate You Mummy' by Derek, Jason and Harvey 5 Minutes Later Emily: OH MY GOD Michelle: What is it, Emily? Plays the Song Michelle: OH MY GOD Erika: What it is Michelle: Someone sang a song about hating me Stella: It's got 100 views in one hour Michelle: Emily I have to get rid of this video and I know who did it Emily: It's the boys who did it Boys got Sent to the Naughty Corner Michelle: Boys Did you just post a video on Emily's YouTube Account and stole her I-Pad. Is that true? Jason: No Harvey: We didn't steal her i-pad for a reason Derek: We did steal Emily's I-Pad Michelle: BOYS I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU NOW JASON I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER ON THE STAIR, HARVEY YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER IN THE KITCHEN AND DEREK STAY IN YOUR ROOM sends Jason to the top of the stairs Michelle: Stay there [Michelle locks Derek in their bedroom Michelle: Stay there young Man Sends Harvey to the kitchen corner Michelle: Stay here Stella: I'm glad for Mum to put 3 boys on the naughty corner Jason: IT'S EMILY'S FAULT SHE DESERVES TO BE ON THE NAUGHTY CORNER Michelle: Ignore it Emily Minutes Later Jason: Sorry Derek: Sorry Harvey: Sorry Memory Book Stella: I know these kids are having a hard time with their dad not being here so I'm gonna introduce to the Memory Book Stella: Alright I got this special book. Right it's called a Memory Book so you can write all of the happy memories you had with daddy being here Michelle: The kids missing their daddy everyday and I know its hard to hold back the tears Stella: Here's yours gives the boys a Top Wing notebook Jason:Wow gives Maile a Disney Princess notebook Stella: This is for you Maile gives a Star Wars notebook to Justin Justin:Thanks Stella gives a Supernatural notebook to Erika and Emily Emily: Thanks Later Stella: Alright lets see what you wrote Jason: I wrote when Daddy and Mummy take us to the beach Derek: I wrote when I was 3 when me and daddy wore matching costumes for Halloween and we went out together Harvey: I wrote when we went on the horses with daddy Maile: I wrote when Daddy surprised me a Rapunzel dress for my birthday last year Justin: I wrote when my Dad surprised me with tickets to see Star Wars The Force Awakens at the movies Emily: I wrote when I was 9 Daddy took me and Erika to ice skating for our 9th Birthday party it was so much fun Erika: I Wrote when me and Emily had a birthday party which is 80's Themed at our local ice rink Michelle: It's really hard to remember the happy times that the kids had with their daddy Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella: It's time for the boys to lay off their sippy cup Michelle: Boys, Mummy has decided to take your sippy cup and guess what? You don't need them Stella: Keep up, Mum Michelle: I'm gonna give your sippy cups and put in this special bag because you don't need them and when you go to bed tonight you will no longer have sippy cup puts his red sippy cup in the bag puts his green sippy cup in the bag puts his blue sippy cup in the bag Jason: Bye sippy cup Stella: Big boy cups now Michelle: Tonight you will sleep without your sippy cups Bag Reveal Stella: It's the boys first morning without their sippy cup Michelle: Wow! You managed to sleep without your sippy cups Jason: I know Michelle: I got a little surprise for you boys gives the boys Finding Dory Canvas Bag Stella: Wow'! Big boy cups Jason: TOP WING Stella: That's right I know you three like Top Wing Do you Harvey: Yes Derek: Yes Jason: Alright Michelle: Are you three ready to try your big boy cup Maile's 9th Birthday Tea Party Stella: Later on in a day when Maile turned 9 she had a Disney Princess Tea Party in the backyard. dressed up as Belle Princess BGM playing in the background Michelle: I've hired Anna coming to her party we got 2 People with rabbits in the front yard and her friends from school and Girl Scouts came see her friends dressed up such as Minnie Mouse, Elsa and other princesses Michelle: Justin, can you keep an eye on the boys Justin: Sure Michelle: Emily,you help me with the refreshments Emily:Yes Michelle: Erika You can help me with the drinks Maile: Can we watch Frozen Michelle: Yes Stella: They played some games like Pass the Present and Find Pascal Stella: And 5 Minutes Later the boys decided to ruin it puts on Top Wing Theme Maile: MUMMM Michelle: Do not change the music Jason: WE WANT TOP WING AS A THEME Michelle: THAT'S IT NAUGHTY CORNER AND STAY THERE YOUNG MAN Stella: 30 Minutes later, Anna came Lady dressed up as Anna: Happy Birthday Maile puts Disney Princess BGM Back On gobbles up all the cupcakes Friends Mother: I'm bringing another one since I work at bakery Michelle: Thanks opens her present to reveal a Penfold plushie Maile: He's soooooo cute! Laugh Michelle: Anna got you something Jason: (Bleep) Derek: Maggie, you look stupid in your Anna costume Maggie: My Daddy got me this for Christmas Derek: Eve, you piece of shit, you look stupid in that Minnie Mouse costume Eve: But daddy bought it for me for my birthday. He says I look nice Emily: Just ignore him Michelle: What's on your bag Maile: Princess Michelle: Lets see what you got Maile: Wow! Small Minnie,Trolls Sticker Book, Danger Mouse: Mission Improbable DVD, Danger Mouse: Quark Games DVD, Cinderella DVD and Princess Shirt Derek: You look even more stupid in that Belle costume Maile: Please Stop it Derek: Jasmine Did anybody tell you how stupid you look in that dumb-looking Tinkerbell costume Jasmine: Uh, no...not really. Green is really my color, and daddy paid for this costume for Easter. dumps opens a box filled with red ants Maile: ANTS Michelle: DEREK THAT'S IT NAUGHTY CORNER AND STAY THERE FOR 4 MINUTES Derek: Fuck you bitch Essay Order Michelle: Boys I finally had enough of this disrespect And you WILL '''have to write a 100-word essay about what you did at the party and an apology letter to Maile and her friends. If you don't YOU WON'T BE WATCHING TOP WING ALL NEXT WEEK boys reluctantly grabs a pencil and begins writing an apology letter to Maile and her friends under Justin's supervision essay said "GO AND KILL YOURSELF MAILE" essay said "You such a (bleep) idiot" essay said "You little freak" sorry letter said "Go to hell Disney Princess Lovers" sorry letter said "You're a such an idiot" sorry letter said "LOSER" Stella: I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU BOYS AND THAT'S NOT A NICE LETTER AND ESSAY Party Aftermath is wearing her Minnie Mouse PJ's crying on her bed Maile: Why my brothers ruined everything Michelle: I shall run you a nice hot warm bath and some hot chocolate Maile: Yes Stella: Boys It is not okay to judge your sister's guests' Disney Princess costume ratings as unacceptable ones and ruin your sisters' birthday party. It makes people unhappy if you treated them that way. Every time you misbehave, it makes me very upset, and you will be placed here. How dare you treat your sister and her party guests like that Jason: You're not the Boss of Us Stella: THIS DAY MEANS SO MUCH TO YOUR SISTER! YOU DO NOT RUIN IT OR GIVE YOUR SISTER'S GUESTS' DISNEY PRINCESS COSTUME RATINGS UNACCEPTABLE ONES! AND YOU DO NOT WRECK IT OR RUIN IT OR TALK NONSENSE TO ME! LIKE I SAID, YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT AND YOU 3 WONT BE WATCHING TOP WING FOR 2 DAYS Harvey: WE WANNA WATCH TOP WINGGGGGGGGG Michelle: Boys, do you realize that your actions at the party has really hurt your sister? You hurt your sister because she looked forward to celebrating her special day with her friends who truly appreciate her and like to spend time with her. It made her and her friends feel bad when you gave their costumes a rating as unacceptable. You owe her an apology Jason: We won't apologize you bitch Michelle: Fine! Stay there for the rest of the night Teaching continues Stella goes away for a few days Family Test Run Stella: Michelle is gonna be on her own so I'll watch her Michelle: I'm Taking Maile and Justin to Passion Play in our Local Church while Erika and Emily stayed at home to keep an Eye on the Boys Emily: Okay boys, you only have one hour of TV time, and when the timer on the kitchen stove goes off, that means your TV time is over cause me and Erika wanted to watch Sherlock Boys Watching Top Wing on TV '''1 hour later timer on the kitchen stove goes off Emily: "Okay, Boys. TV time is over, so let's turn the TV off and find something else to do, OK because me and Erika wants to watch Sherlock Jason: WE WANT TO WATCH MORE TOP WING hides the remote Derek: WE ARE NOT WATCHING GODDAMN SHERLOCK WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WING Erika: Boys it's time to do different things that means it's time for you to go find something else to do, like go read a book, play outside, or something but me and Emily want to watch Sherlock. Just leave me alone. Harvey: NO SHERLOCK Boys continue watching Top Wing Emily: Hey, your TV time is over. It's time to do different things Boys took Emilys I-Pad and watch Top Wing Emily: DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY I-PAD AND NOW YOU 3 ARE GOING GO TO THE NAUGHTY CORNER Minutes Later Emily: Mum,The Boys were watching Top Wing the whole length while you were gone! That's right, they disobeyed me! They blurted out 'You're not my mother! So you can't tell us what you do!' right towards me and made my nose bleed by smacking me with the remote! They blurted out 'IT'S OVER ONLY WHEN WE SAY SO!' right towards me and they took my I-pad and watch Top Wing when me and Erika wants to watch Sherlock Michelle: BOYS! THAT'S IS VERY DISRESPECTFUL AND NOW YOU WONT BE WATCHING TOP WING FOR 4 DAYS NOW Jason: WE WANNNA WATCH TOP WINGGGGGGG Michelle: Because of you won't let your sisters watch Sherlock I'm taking your Top Wing Colouring Book for 2 Days Derek: YOU ARE A (Bleep) Michelle: Don't you dare call me a B Word. I'm also taking away your Swift Plush for 3 days Bedtime Michelle: Get in bed Harvey: No Michelle: If you tell me no again, I'm taking your Brody Plush to Toy Jail Jason: WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WING AND HAVE OUR STUFF BACKKKKKK Michelle: Justin, can you please help Justin: Sure takes the boys Top Wing Imagine Ink and Swift Caller watch to Toy Time Out Box Justin: You need to respect us including your Mummy too Jason: I'M GIVING DISRESPECT Derek: WE WANT OUR TOP WINGGG STUFF BACKKKKKKKK Michelle: No, sorry Stella: This family is falling apart. I need to head straight back DVD Meeting The Boys Epic Tantrum Stella: The boys still running this house it won't change without a fight Jason: Can we watch Top Wing Michelle: No we gonna get ready for nursery Derek: WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WINGGGGGGGG Michelle: You are not watching it this morning, the three of you Harvey: IF YOU DON'T LET US WATCH TOP WING AND WE WILL FIND A WAY TO WATCH IT boys went to Erika's room Derek: Can you let us Watch Top Wing Erika: No I'm watching Sherlock Derek: WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WINGGG, NOT THAT CRAP Erika: Boys just stop went to Emily's room Jason: Emily can you please let us watch Top Wing Emily: I'm watching Supernatural You three need to get ready for nursery Jason: WE HATE SUPERNATURAL! WE WANNA WATCH TOP WINGGGGG Emily: Later boys went to Justin's Room Harvey: Can you let us watch Top Wing Justin? Justin: No, I'm watching The Simpsons Harvey: I'M TURNING THE SIMPSONS OFF AND PUTTING TOP WING ON Justin: Mummm! The boys are annoying me Michelle: (Gives Maile her Disney Frozen backpack) Here's your Minibus went upstairs Michelle: GET OUT! They are watching Sherlock,Supernatural and The Simpsons. They are watching Sherlock, Supernatural and The Simpsons, not Top Wing Jason: YOU ARE A (Bleep) for not letting us watch Top Wing Michelle: GET IN THE CAR NOW Jason: WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WINGGGGGGGGG Michelle: No Stella: Your mother told you to get in the car and go to nursery. You are not watching Top Wing this morning and that's that. Jason: Supernatural sucks Harvey: So does Sherlock Derek: And the Simpsons as well. So f*** you! Stella: THAT'S NOT NICE TO SAY THINGS ABOUT SHERLOCK, THE SIMPSONS AND SUPERNATURAL AND NOW I'M TAKING AWAY YOUR TOP WING STICKER BOOKS AWAY Michelle: Do you hear that, boys? Stella is going to take away your Sticker Books Jason: NO NURSERY! WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WING Michelle: Calm down so that we better get going (Michelle takes Jason, Derek and Harvey to the SUV and drives them to nursery and drops them off successfully) (Michelle happily drives home to enjoy a relaxing hot bubble bath and a nice hot cup of tea) The Boys Epic Tantrum (Part 2) Stella: Michelle rewarded herself with a nice relaxing soak in the bath and a nice hot cup of tea after she successfully got the boys to nursery. She relaxed with some soap operas on television and a nice walk in the neighborhood throughout the morning and noon. She also took yoga classes to ease her stress. When the boys got back, things go from bad to worse Michelle: I can't believe I got a phone call from the teacher. You boys making noises during nap time, hit and fight with another child and wanting to stab the TA. What's the matter with you? Jason: BECAUSE WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WING Michelle: I'm am very upset with your behaviour today boys Derek: YOU'RE NOT Michelle: I'm taking your Top Wing Top Trumps to the Toy Jail. You boys are not the boss Derek: WE WANT OUR TOP WING STUFF BACK, evil witch! Michelle: Don't Kick Me is holding Castel and Star Lord Plush looking worried scared is holding her Dean and Groot Plush looking scared Stella: I've decided to Step in Stella: Boys, stop that behaviour right now, all three of you. If you call your mommy another bad name, you will be going to bed earlier and Top Wing will be gone for 3 months, trust me I have been a Nanny for 25 Years Jason: We will stop now Stella: Thank You. Mummy is the boss of this house. I know how angry and upset about missing Daddy but you will help out with Mummy Derek, Harvey and Jason: Ok Stella: That is much better. boys help out with Michelle Michelle: We need some praise Planting a Secret Garden Stella: Before I go there's one last thing I need. This family is been grieving their father who been here Michelle: We doing something special for Daddy Taking the boys to preschool arriving home from school Derek, Harvey and Jason: Hi, mommy. We're home. Reinforcements Stella leaves the family for good Family update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties